


Sunset Lights and Wet Concrete

by EVa (Luci_Eva)



Series: My friends hate me and here's why [3]
Category: My friendship group
Genre: F/M, for tge longest time i would actually walk past tge skatepark and smell weed and not now what it was, i am a child of god im sorry for my sins, i now know, this doesn't deserve to have tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27219292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luci_Eva/pseuds/EVa
Summary: Sam was a roadman, Jimmy was a pothead, can i make it anynore obvious? he road a bike, she smoked weed, ehat more can i say?--i was @ in the gc and so wrote this. as i am poating it is 1:31 ans my autocorrect is turnwd off. i will bot be correcting the tyoing on the sumamry or notes. in th
Relationships: Hughette&KJ, Hughette&Reily, Sam&KJ, Sam&Reily, Sam/Hughette
Series: My friends hate me and here's why [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888498
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Sunset Lights and Wet Concrete

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not gonna aplogise for this one bc as I'm writing this i havent read ut it vack and so regret nothing. if you didnt want this to exist then you shouldn't have summoned me.

Sam was a road man, this ment he was oyt on the toen each evening on his bike with the fam in pufferjackets to suoe off how hard they are. This also ment he hung around the gazebo in the skatebaprk to make deela and look cool.  
Hughette (aka jimmy neutron/ was a pot head. this ment she sat kn benches with her firneds next to oaths that not many epople whent down (unless trying to get to the lidle from the sainsburhs so you can jnlock the specual menue+ smoking weed with the crew. tHis alo means that she hanfs around the gazebo in the skatoark to make deels and maintain the aroma of the skamtpark.

as is enevitable, they oneday met. at dirst glance, jimbo didn tthink abything od Sam, just another roadman tryna act hard and theataning to shank people and the shag their gurlfirneds. however, he sat down next to highete under the gazebo a eeek after they had first officaly met to get out of the rain.  
the rain hit the conctete slops on the skatpark and relectef the oramge strertlight into Sam:s eyes . the oramge shien in his eyes made jimy proton take a second lokk at sam and sww the deep hatred for the world brewing in his gaze, shadowed by the hood of the hoodie he was wearinf hdner his puffer jacket. the colpur of his rage filled eyes mathced the colour of the socks he wore udne rhis sliders. 8highette had botef the colpur of his socks ealier that week becayse she belives that aocks maketh the man and even when she is high, socks take priority). 

when sam first met hughette, he thought her name was actually jinny electron beofre their mutual friend Reily Silvester Stupid Whyatt VI Esq. informed him it was actually hguhttee. the way her hair was styled thst day was unique and immediatley cort sam_s attentiondm. it was swooped up in a stylindh ponytail and relky highlihtsd thebloodahot look in her heavy kiddef eyes. 

(at this moment, a chils walked oadt tge skatepark wearinf a karate gi and thin ass raincoat. she chohld smell thw devils lettuec but didn't know what the smell ment, once she made it ladt tge skateoakr, she whent downe the fird road, after thst, who knows). [A/N that child was me, this is my seld insert, enhoy, she will become important to the plor next week when is will deifnitl contunue the story] anyways, where was i, oh yeah, hugtes heavy lidded eyes were veyr seductuve and sam soent the rest if the qeek talking to his mate abiut the pengting he saw wheislt peddling some mary jane last week. the neaxt weekend it eas raining hevayliy at the oark and so sam took his exuce to go into the faxevo with the potheads and sit nexmzt ti his nezt poonan supolier. shot his shot and (as hufhette was sat in the corner of the faxebo( oreformwd kabe-don option 4. jinmey barker was instantly moistened and the pavement hnder rhe gazebo was now as wet as the concrwte the rain could reach. sam said'oi why dint i throw you againr a wall and then we xan be ting if you get me bruv"? jimmy syker said yes and so sam out her iver his bike handlebars and took her hime where he ravished her all nifbt anf then they smoked sime marjiugana and kaufhed over a funny thing their mutual friend Kayjay had said ealriwr that week abiut comedu. wow, there si smart and funnt, a deity amoung moetala, toi bad modt of they:re frie ds arwnt moretal, smh


End file.
